disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fred (Big Hero 6)/Gallery
Images of Fred from the Disney animated film, Big Hero 6. Promotional Images Fred_Official_2014.jpg BigHero6Team2.jpg Baymax Poster 3.png DisneyAnimationStudiosWIRED.jpg Big Hero 6 Fred style poster.jpg Big Hero 6 TV series cast.png|Fred in Big Hero 6: The Series Big Hero 6 TV poster.jpg Renders tumblr_n8sizvmqVJ1ry7whco1_1280.png|Fred Fred Suit Render.png Fred Monster Suit Render.png Fred_Fire_render.png BH6 Team Transparent.png BH6 TV key art.png Concept Art Big Hero 6 Concept.jpg Big Hero 6 Characters.png Big_Hero_6_Team_Early_concept.jpg bh6_concept_line-up.jpg Big Hero 6 concept art 13.jpg Big Hero 6 concept art 14.jpg Big Hero 6 Demon Yokai Battle concept art .jpg fred_concept.png fred_concept_2.png fred_concept_3.png fred_concept_4.png fred_concept_5.png fred_concept_6.png Big hero 6 team enjoying themselves concept art.jpg Fred Portraits 02.jpg Fred Portraits 01.jpg The many faces of Fred by Jin Kim.jpg Fred's family portrait.jpg Fred Concept Art.jpg Fred's Costume Concept Art.jpg Cool Big Hero 6 Action Concept Art.jpg tumblr_nfxa3hjNWU1rkq0ruo9_1280 (1).jpg|Model sheet tumblr_nfxa3hjNWU1rkq0ruo8_1280.jpg|Model sheet 2 Fred character model .jpg Screenshots ''Big Hero 6 Big-Hero-6-75.png|"Fred, school mascot by day. But by night..." Big-Hero-6-76.png|"...I am also a school mascot." Big-Hero-6-77.png Big-Hero-6-78.png Big-Hero-6-79.png Big-Hero-6-81.png|Pretending to eat an invisible sandwich Big-Hero-6-40.png GroupSelfie.png Big-Hero-6-51.jpg Big Hero 6 at University.jpg Big Hero 6 - Baymax's Ocean Tips 1.jpg Honey and Fred.jpg Fred_HoneyLemon_BigHero6.jpg Fred_HoneyLemon_BigHero6_Trailer1.jpg Fred_BigHero6_Screenshot.jpg Hiro and team underwater .jpg Fredhousetour.jpg StanLeePortrait.png Big-Hero-6-59.png It'slikespooningawarmmarshmellow.png BH6teaminFredsRoom.jpg Big-Hero-6-We're going to be superheroes.png BH6Teamscaned.png Big-Hero-6-41.png Big-hero-6-20.5 005.00 0025.jpg Big Hero 6 Wreck-It Ralph footage.png Team skyline .jpg Big-Hero-6-67.png Big-Hero-6-72.png BH6Teamnearthesea.png BH6TeamEmbarassed.png Fredincostume.png GravityCrush.png FredbeatenbyYokai.png Fredbreathingfire.png Teameffort.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8930.jpg GoGo comforts Hiro .jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8948.jpg BH6Teaminaction.jpg Big-Hero-6-47.png Big-Hero-6-50.png FredInbattle.png Fred fighting the Microbots .jpg Big Hero five.jpg Big hero 6 finale .jpg Fredencountershisfather.png FredandhisFatherhugs.jpg Big Hero 6: The Series Baymax Returns 30.png Baymax Returns 28.png Baymax Returns 37.jpg Baymax Returns 33.jpg Baymax Returns 25.png Issue 188 3.png Issue 188 11.png BH6 - Meet the Team 15.png BH6 - Meet the Team 16.png BH6 - Meet the Team 14.png Big Roommates 3.jpg BH6 - Meet the Team 18.png BH6-The-Series-19.jpg|"Emergency!" BH6-The-Series-24.jpg BH6 - Meet the Team 4.png Baymax-Returns-4.png BH6 - Meet the Team 21.png|Hyperventilating Fred's Bro-Tillion 8.jpg BH6 - Meet the Team 17.png Food Fight 9.png Muirahara Woods 17.png Muirahara Woods 2.png Muirahara Woods 8.png Muirahara Woods 11.png Muirahara Woods 12.png Muirahara Woods 13.png BH6 - Meet the Team 20.png Aunt Cass Goes Out 4.png Aunt Cass Goes Out 6.png Aunt Cass Goes Out 7.png Aunt Cass Goes Out 10.png Aunt Cass Goes Out 12.png Aunt Cass Goes Out 13.png Aunt Cass Goes Out 17.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 1.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 17.jpg Killer Apps 19.jpg Killer Apps 20.jpg Fran Fiction 4.png|Chibi Fred (Flame Jumper) Fran Fiction 13.png Fan Friction 27.png Fan Friction 32.png Mini-Max 1.png Mini-Max 4.png Mini-Max 6.png Mini-Max 7.png Miscellaneous BigHero6team.png Big Hero 6 - team.png Video Games Fred Disney Magic Kingdoms Welcome Screen.png|Fred in ''Disney Magic Kingdoms Disney Magic Kingdoms - Big Hero 6 splash screen.png Book illustrations tumblr_n93jhlJrMC1qdsmqso2_1280.jpg tumblr_n93jhlJrMC1qdsmqso6_1280.jpg tumblr_n93jhlJrMC1qdsmqso8_r1_1280.jpg Big Hero 6 team Illustrated Render II.png Big Hero 6 team Illustrated Render I.png Hiro Baymax Bookscan Battle.jpg Hiro Baymax Bookscan Fall.jpg Hiro Baymax Bookscan Water.jpg BH6 Manga Holidays.jpg Merchandise Big Hero 6 toys 4.jpg Big Hero 6 toys 3.jpg|Fred action figure Big-Hero-67.jpg Fred Vinylmation.jpg|Fred Vinylmation Big Hero 6 vinylmation's.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 10.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 8.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 3.jpg Big Hero 6 Merchandise 7.jpg Big Hero 6 Journal with Pen Set.png FredPopFigurine.jpg Fred Plush - Big Hero 6 - Medium - 13''.jpg Big hero 6 figure play set .jpg Big Hero 6 Tsum Tsum.jpg Fred_stealth_figure.jpg|Stealth Fred Freddytsumutsumu.jpg CZhq1DDWIAEN6gD.jpg Fred_Tsum_Tsum_Vinyl_Figure.jpg Fred2tsumtsum.jpg BH6 - Fred action figure.jpg BH6 Micro Chibi Figure - Fred.jpg|Chibi figure Disney Parks Big_Hero_6_Disneyland_Paris.jpg Fred Disneyland Paris.jpg Miscellaneous Fred_(Fredzilla)_(Earth-616).jpg|Fred as he appeared in the comics. Fred color silhouette.jpg BigHero6Team.jpg BigHero6membersonbookcover.jpg Bighero6descriptionsbook.jpg Fred Info 03.jpg Fred Info 02.jpg Fred Info 01.jpg BH6 Card Fred.jpg BH6Characters.png Tadashi and friends Big Hero 6 .jpg Fred sign spinning .jpg Fred's Suit Diagram.png Tumblr nf6v8qLe9o1qh97ido1 500.png BH6 art by Ben Juwono.png Category:Character galleries Category:Big Hero 6 galleries Category:Marvel galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries